


Simply Remarkable:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dreams, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, & Steve are realizing that their dreams are coming true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Simply Remarkable:

*Summary: Danny, & Steve are realizing that their dreams are coming true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was a happy man, He realizes that his dream is about to come true, & he was very excited about it. Also, The Blond gets to do it with his partner, best friend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who invested with him in the restaurant. They are ready to open, & hoping not to have any screwups. Danny was just amazed at far they came.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was busy arranging the seating to the way that he wants it. He looked over the place, & was pleased at how it looks. He thought about giving up, but he was glad his lover talked him into it. The Blond was smiling, as he thought about him, He was very lucky to meet him the way, that he did, He was pretty lonely, when he moved to tge island.

 

The Man in question, came up, & wrapped his arms around his waist, He kissed the side of his neck, "Are you happy, Danno ?", he asked, as he nuzzled against his neck, & Danny turned around, so they can hold each other, as they looked over the restaurant. Steve was just happy, cause he gets to experience this new chapter with his lover. This isn't about him, He wants to see his blond adonis like this, happy every time that he tries something new.

 

"I am deliriously happy with you, Super Seal, I can't imagine doing this without you, You _are_ so remarkable for doing this with me", He kissed him on the lips. Steve said with a smile, "It's totally worth it",  & they kissed passionately. "Come on, Let's go, & finish up, We are gonna have a lot of people coming", The Five-O Commander said, as he leads him back to their work.

 

The End.


End file.
